


Wouldn't Say it if it Wasn't True

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Koba is an oc and he's a big dramatic gay and is childhood friends with Suga, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Suga assures Ennoshita that he's fit to be captain, all the while freaking out over his adorable kouhai.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Wouldn't Say it if it Wasn't True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunovolleygays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/gifts).



> Hi Jess!! I really hope you enjoy this! I knew immediately I wanted to write some Ennosuga for you hehe, sorry for the late posting! Ennosuga makes me so soooooft, and this was a lot of fun to write!!!
> 
> Koba is my OC, the school he attends is Yamorimo (they're the geckos, heh) me and some friends made up Haikyuu OCs and I was like "well we need someone to make fun of Suga, let's have it be Koba." Here is our ask blog! https://askthegeckos.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you Kou for reading it over for me!  
> Enjoy!!! :D

The managers are finished cleaning the kitchen from the bustle of dinner and only a handful of stragglers remain in Yamorimo’s cafeteria. Suga is grateful that they were able to sneak in one more training camp before nationals came around the corner, but what he isn’t grateful for is that his childhood friend keeps pestering the shit out of him.

Koba drinks his soda, using the tab as a perfect place for his straw. From the unfamiliar words and interesting design on the can, Suga pieces together it’s probably from Europe. Koba is weird with his sodas, but he’s weird with a lot of things. Suga is the same and can’t complain. Especially since Koba gave him one of the sodas he sneaked in his bag too.

“I’m just saying, you really should put yourself out there,” Koba says. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

“I make practice really awkward because you know my team! Ennoshita may tell Narita and Kinoshita, Noya and Tanaka would find out, and they’d tell the first years,” Suga begins. “Then Daichi and Asahi and Shimizu already know about my crush on him, and they’d know I did something dumb to screw it up, and then the whole dynamic is awkward and no one can focus, and it’s a disaster!” Suga finishes his ranting with a flourish of his hands.

“Wow,” Koba says. “You’re really a dramatic gay, aren’t you?”

“Like you’re one to talk!” Suga huffs, gripping his own soda to fiddle with and not bothering to drink. “You only finally got together with the two guys you were pining over. One of whom doesn’t like me very much.”

“Aki-chan doesn’t like how you have silver hair because he’s the only silver-haired one for me,” Koba replies. Suga can already imagine Aki pouting. “Tatsuo-chan likes you, though.”

“Not the point,” Suga sighs. He rather enjoyed teasing Koba about his crushes on his team’s captain and later, his ace. And while he’s really happy that they sorted out their dramatic gayness, Suga does miss making Koba the flustered one instead of the other way around. He doesn’t like all this attention; he at least can pine in peace. “It took you a long time to get together, why are you razing me?!”

“Love has made me wise,” Koba says, toying with his straw. “You need to realize what is out there for you, young one.”

“You’re younger than me,” Suga points out.

Koba takes a big gulp of soda and goes ‘ah,’ satisfied. “Shut the fuck up.”

A pause. “In all seriousness Koushi, I think you really should confess before graduation. Time will fly by. Hell, it’s only a few months away. After you graduate, things are going to get harder. I know how you are, you’re going to panic and say ‘well now I can’t confess, I’m starting college and Ennoshita is in his third year and he’s captain, and we’re both so busy, maybe I’ll wait.’ And then you wait and wait, and then you die.”

“I think you missed a few steps,” Suga says.

“My point is still the same,” Koba replies, adjusting his glasses with the cliché anime move using one’s middle finger. “You need to pick yourself up by the bootstraps and get out there. Be that senpai you always make yourself out to be."  


“Did you say pick up by my bootstraps? What the fuck, how old are you?” Suga takes a swig of his soda and crumples the can in his fist. “I’m always a great senpai.”

“Then confess and make your kouhai all heart-eyes and that crap.” He glances at the clock. “I’m gonna go practice some serves before the captains and vice captains meet up again to play cards and defeat Bokuto and Kuroo. Yamorimo and Karasuno have to take them down.”

“We may as well make it aces because Tatsuo always tags along,” Suga chuckles. “But I think Asahi would be scared of all the dares. Poor Akaashi never seems the same after almost having to touch Bokuto’s feet. Thank goodness for Kai. But we’re totally gonna kick their asses.”

They recycle their soda cans, like good Japanese citizens, and part ways, Koba heading towards one of the gyms and Suga making sure none of his team is off doing illegal activities or being little shits as most of them are.

“Sugawara-san,” a voice calls right as he turns down the hallway of Karasuno’s room. “Are you busy?”

Suga’s heart skips a beat at the sound. “Ennoshita, is something wrong? Don’t tell me Tanaka and Noya screwed up the baths again.” Seriously, how did that happen? It wasn’t even a training camp, they were just being nosey with Yamamoto and the next thing they knew, both teams were ushered out of the gym as water flowed from the locker room. Ukai gave an earful on the drive back to Karasuno.

“Not this time, though I’m sure Nekoma won’t host the next practice game with us,” Ennoshita chuckles. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Suga reminds himself that it’s probably because he’s vice captain or just one of Ennoshita’s senpai in general. Nothing special. “Of course, let’s—”

A loud cry and Daichi cursing out the troublesome four makes Suga pause. “Let’s go outside, don’t want to have my ears burst.”

Ennoshita smiles. He really has kind eyes and a soft smile, Suga muses as they head downstairs and out by the courtyard.

“What’s up?” Suga asks, settling down under one of the trees.

Ennoshita joins him, crossing his legs like young schoolchildren do. It’s adorable and Suga wonders if everything Ennoshita does is considered adorable to him. ‘Yes’ is the immediate answer.

They sit in silence for a moment and Suga is about to repeat the question when his companion sighs.

“I’m… not sure if I’m ready to be captain next year,” Ennoshita begins quietly. “I feel a lot better after I subbed in for Daichi-san back in the game against Wakutani. Even though all of the seconds years told me they voted for me to be captain, I’m still scared I’m going to mess up everything. You and Daichi-san and Asahi-san are leading us to nationals, and after we’ve come so from, from being called flightless crows or just average… I’m afraid of taking Karasuno back to square one.”

“For someone so smart, you can be really dense,” Suga muses. He won’t lie and say he’s not amused. Then again, all leaders need to be people who don’t necessarily want to lead, because they are afraid of not being good enough. At least Ennoshita isn’t power-hungry.

Ennoshita blinks. “Excuse me?” he almost squeaks.

“You’re going to be great as captain,” Suga says, resting his hands behind him and leaning back as if they’re talking about the weather and something not so serious. “You know how to wrangle the underclassmen and the rest of the second years. Tanaka and Noya need someone to keep them out of trouble, Kinoshita is a secret little shit in a more lowkey way, Narita is the only real sweetheart of all of you guys. Well, you included but you’re different. Kageyama and Hinata are like Tanaka and Noya, Tsukishima is also a little shit but more sarcastic and if he’s actually talking to you and taking your advice in stride? A pretty big move. He even likes going to only you for finger tape or any issues like that. And you get along great with Yachi-san and Yamaguchi.” He hesitates but reaches over to ruffle Ennoshita’s hair, causing a squawk of indignation. “You’re going to be fine, and Karasuno needs someone like you,” Suga assures. “You’re not like Daichi-san, but captains shouldn’t always be the same. How boring would that be? You may have doubt in yourself, but everyone else believes and knows you can handle this rowdy team and lead them to greatness.”

Ennoshita sniffles and Suga fears he upset him somehow.

“Are you okay?” he frets, leaning closer to see Ennoshita’s watery eyes. Even tearing up, he looks adorable.

“I’m thankful that I have a team that supports me like this, even if I ran away,” is the response.

“You need to stop beating yourself up over it. You don’t hold grudges for Kinoshita or Narita, or Asahi or Noya doing that. Right?”

“Well, no."   


“Then you need to treat yourself better about it. Besides, I think we’ve all run away from things, even if they weren’t volleyball. Like feelings or other opportunities.”

“What have you run away from?"   


A simple question that will take a lot to unpack and Suga nearly tosses away the whole suitcase   


“A lot of things,” Suga says. “I ran away from becoming a better setter at first, until I realized I didn’t want to back away from the challenge anymore. At that practice game that Asahi came back at, remember? And… other stuff. Like telling someone how I really feel.”

“I’ve done that before,” Ennoshita says, shifting until his knees are under his chin, arms wrapped around his legs. “I’m doing it right now.”

“You like someone?”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita breathes, staring down at the grass by their feet. “I do.”

“Who?” Suga asks immediately, knowing he shouldn’t poke his nose where it doesn’t belong, but maybe hearing Ennoshita admit he likes someone else will help him move on. Or make his heart hurt more.

“I’m afraid if I tell you, then you’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Ennoshita,” Suga honestly says, reaching out and offering his hand.

Ennoshita moves his arm, hesitating before tangling their fingers together.

Suga is content to stay here, under the pretty moonlight on a beautiful night where the weather is perfect, not too hot and not too cold—   


“I like you, Sugawara-san.”

Suga’s brain short-circuits.

“You what?”

Neither of them move to pull their hands away from each other.

Ennoshita avoids Suga’s piercing eyes. “I like you,” he repeats.

“You actually like me?” he checks.

“I wouldn’t confess if I wasn’t sure, so yes.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

Their hands are still clasped. He notices how warm Ennoshita's hand feels in his, how perfect the fit is. Like they were made for each other.  


“I’m really glad you said that because now that means I can kiss you, right?”

Ennoshita’s head shoots up. “What?”

“Because I really want to pull you into my lap and kiss the shit out of you.”

Ennoshita gives a small grin, which looks way too attractive, especially with the red flush across his cheeks. “Then do it.”

“Gladly.”

~~

Koba sips his soda, a different brand and what appears to be another language written across the aluminum can. “So.”

“So what?”

“You’re up early.”

“Have to make sure my problem children aren’t stirring up trouble.”

“You’re one of them, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll shut up when your boyfriend figures out how to hide his hickeys better.”

Suga tries to cover his neck better, but to no avail. “If my neck is bad, then you should see his,” he quips, smirking a little.

“Made out all last night, I’m guessing.”

“Not all night!”

“You literally missed the card game and Daichi told me he saw you two outside last night on the way back to Karasuno’s room.”

The loud chatting signals the second years have arrived. Ennoshita is blushing again and the other four look like they’re teasing him.

“There’s your loverboy,” Kinoshita says, playfully pushing Ennoshita towards Suga. “Keep it PG, we have young ones here!”

Ennoshita mutters some not-so polite things under his breath, but settles beside Suga. “Uh, hi.” He glances at Koba, who merely nods and pokes at his breakfast.

“Hi,” Suga says, reaching under the table and linking their pinkies together. It makes Ennoshita smile. “Want me to get us both breakfast?”

“Ah, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t,” Suga agrees. “But I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true, right?”

“…I like my pancakes with butter and syrup. And—”

“Blueberries on top,” Suga says. “Don’t think I haven’t been watching you. Okay, that sounds creepy.”

“Without it being creepy, it’s hella gay,” Koba says, getting up from the table to go fetch napkins.

Suga smiles and squeezes Ennoshita’s hand before sneaking a kiss.

He definitely can get used to this.


End file.
